Early Flight
by don'ttouchmepeasent
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup can't sleep so they go on a flight, Hiccastrid


**Title: Early flight**

**Type: One-shot**

**Pairing: Hiccup/Astrid**

Astrid walked into the dragon training academy beside Stormfly, her Nadder. Immediately she saw Hiccup writing something new he discovered in the book of dragons oblivious that she just entered the academy. Stormfly went next to Toothless to get some more sleep while Astrid started walking in Hiccup's direction stopping right in front of him. Astrid smiled at the sight in front of her.

Hiccup was still writing something in the book. He looked just so _cute_.

'Stop it Astrid' she mentally scolded herself.

"Hiccup…" she merely whispered

Hiccup jumped in surprise. He closed the book and as he looked up he found himself staring into Astrid's eyes.

Her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"A-Astrid" Hiccup stuttered

"Hiccup. Hi."

"Hi" Hiccup said as he gave her a toothy grin

"What are you doing here. The sun's barely risen" Hiccup asked her never looking away from her eyes.

"I came to train. What are you doing here?" Astrid asked with a smile that matched Hiccup's

"Came to observe" He told her as he got up from the bench he was sitting on breaking his and Astrid's staring contest.

"Ohh to _observe_" Astrid mocked him

"Plus I couldn't really sleep" Hiccup told her.

"Me neither…" Astrid confessed.

"How about me and you take a flight?" Hiccup asked her out of the blue.

"Right now?"

"Yes Astrid. Right now!" Hiccup said clearly exited.

"But it-it's barley morning like you said and-and wouldn't that be weird? Y'know. Me. You. Missing…" Astrid told him suddenly finding her boots intresting.

"_Oh c'mon Astrid_" Hiccup whined already buckling up on Toothless.

"Well…okay" Astrid gave in

How could she say no to that face?

Astrid hopped on Stormfly's saddle and followed Hiccup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first it was like a game of follow the leader. Hiccup leaded the way and Astrid followed…that is until she decided to tease him. She would be behind him when all of a sudden Hiccup found her flying next to him at times even passing him by just a little until he realizes what she's doing and goes faster than her . Then it turned into a competition seeing which trainer could do the best trick.

Hiccup won.

By just a _little _though.

Somehow they ended up on Dragon Island. They hopped off their dragons letting them rest while Hiccup took out some food and water he put in a bag attached on Toothless saddle just in case they ever got lost and were stranded on an island.

Hiccup and Astrid sat on a log that must have been knocked over in a storm or by the wind; after all Berk was well-known for its harsh weather.

They nibbled on the bread and drank in silence until Hiccup decided to break the silence.

"So… you told me earlier that you couldn't sleep. Would you like to talk about it?" Hiccup asked unsurely.

"I've-I've been having nightmares. The same one. Over and over again" Astrid said her voice grew in sadness and…fear?

No. Astrid Hefferson was never scared. She was fearless just like her uncle fearless Finn. I mean they didn't call him fearless for nothing? Right?

_Right._

"What's the dream about?"

Astrid hesitated but answered "I'm on a boat in the middle of the sea. It's dark and I can't see anything. Then all of a sudden I'm in a cell. My arms and legs are tied up and I can't even move a muscle. Then I hear this laugh. It's-it's so familiar yet..so strange."

"Astrid, Astrid look at me" Hiccup gently lifted her head up so he could see those ocean blue eyes once again.

"Astrid I know I'm not the toughest or strongest person in Berk in fact I'm pretty sure you would be safer with a Yak by your side, but if someone tries to hurt you they'll have to get through me first." Hiccup told her in all seriousness.

Astrid was well known for her snappy comeback's but right now she was absolutely speechless.

"Hiccup…" she tried to say something but to no avail. Never in a million years did she ever think that Hiccup would ever say that to her. Imagined it?

_Maybe_

But last time Astrid checked this is reality not a dream or at least…she hoped.

"Hiccup…" she said again his graze never leaving her.

"Astrid I love you." He sounded so sure of himself.

She was definitely speechless now.

"Hiccup I love you too" She finally answered after what seemed like a decade to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled and so did Astrid and before she knew it Hiccup was kissing her. She definitely was surprised by his action because usually she's the one that kisses him. Not that's she's complaining of course. No. No complaining here.

Hiccup broke the kiss when Astrid grabbed his green tunic collar and kissed him more passionately than ever.

"Astrid we _mphh _as much as I'm loving this we need to get back to Berk." Hiccup said in between kisses.

Astrid eventually let go and as they were making their way to their dragons Hiccup sneakily intertwined his fingers with Astrid's. This earned him a heart melting smile from Astrid and a kiss on the cheek before she climbed on the saddle and flew off without waiting for him and yelled "Loser gets to kiss the winner"


End file.
